Cloudy with a Chance of Murder
Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #75, or Case #19 of Pacific Bay) is the second case of Jazz Town, the nineteenth case of Pacific Bay, and the seventy-fifth case of the game. Case Background Chief Marquez ordered Amy Young and the player to visit one of the damaged neighborhoods ravaged by Hurricane Yves to determine if there was any way the Pacific Bay PD could aid any of the hurricane victims, in which Amy knew an abandoned neighborhood she and the player could visit around the corner. Amy found a poor man sleeping outside on a couch but the player found the poor man murdered in the crummy weather upon closer inspection. After the player dusted a badge found near the body, the victim was identified as Clifford Grady, a weather forecaster for the Pacific Bay Weather Channel broadcasted under the authority of the JTS network, whose ratings fell down due to Clifford's failure to warn the community about Hurricane Yves. Aside from being found dead on the couch, Clifford bled to death after his neck was sliced open in which per Roxie Sparks the killer targeted his carotid artery that did the dirty work. After careful investigation, the killer was incriminated to be none other than Clifford's own sister and a grieving mother, Marie Bordeaux. Marie lost her only daughter Colette weeks prior to the events of this case but Amy countered that murder was not a proper way to cope and informed her that evidence incriminated her to be the killer of Clifford, prompting Amy to suggest Marie to feel guilt for the murder she committed. To Marie, Clifford was nothing but a heartbreaker and by offing Clifford, those who grieved because of Clifford's past transgressions could finally move on. Due to Clifford's faults, Marie disowned Clifford as a brother because as an uncle entrusted to protect Colette at all costs, Clifford did nothing to protect Colette from the likes of Hurricane Yves. Judge Dante stated that Marie killed Clifford to avenge her daughter, but not without notating that Clifford was her brother, but in her defense Marie told Judge Dante she lost Colette because of Clifford as if Colette was still alive, she would be observing her tenth birthday as of Marie's hearing. Marie then told Judge Dante that the moment Colette was killed by Hurricane Yves, she invited Clifford to attend Colette's funeral to apologize for the transgressions he was liable for, but instead Clifford ignored Marie's invitation, which infuriated Marie like never before. So in response to her brother's ignorance, Marie grabbed a weed whacker from Clifford's backyard, sliced his neck with it, and shoved him to bleed to death whilst sitting on a red couch at one of Hurricane Yves's devastation areas. Although Clifford's negligence caused a lot of people to lose everything during the devastation of Hurricane Yves, the court decided that a 10-year jail sentence (with a chance for parole in 5 years) was mandatory for Marie. The situation became grim in the hours following Marie's arrest as theories about Hurricane Yves being a man-made storm not to mention stories about a serial killer named "The Puppeteer" surfaced during the player's additional investigation. It was revealed that Yann Toussaint's parents were murdered by "The Puppeteer" when he was just 14—a driving force that led Yann to travel all around the world for closure. Although Yann admitted the truth behind his orphanage, he didn't want to talk about it too much since it was considered a heart-breaker to his tastes. Victim *'Clifford Grady' (bled out from having his neck sliced open) Murder Weapon *'Weed Whacker' Killer *'Marie Bordeaux' Suspects C75MDeville.png|Madeleine Deville C75PPascal.png|Peggy Pascal C75RLacroix.png|Richie Lacroix C75AChristmas.png|Agatha Christmas C75MBordeaux.png|Marie Bordeaux Killer's Profile *The killer has a cat. *The killer knows French. *The killer eats Cajun food. *The killer is female. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes C75WreckageA.png|Destroyed House C75WreckageB.png|Debris C75WeatherStationA.png|Weather Workstation C75WeatherStationB.png|Cluttered Desk C75CourtyardA.png|Courtyard C75CourtyardB.png|Flower Display Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Destroyed House. (Clues: Victim's Badge, Ripped Poncho, Victim's Body) *Examine Victim's Badge. (Result: Work Badge; Victim Identified: Clifford Grady) *Investigate Weather Workstation. (Prerequisite: Work Badge unraveled; Clues: Appointment Card, Anemometer, Tablet) *Examine Appointment Card. (Result: New Suspect, Madeline Deville) *Ask Madeline Deville about her appointment card. (Prerequisite: Therapist identified on appointment card.) *Examine Anemometer. (Result: Message) *Ask Peggy Pascal about the message on the anemometer. (Prerequisite: Message on the Anemometer unraveled.) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Richie Lacroix about the TV Ratings. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Ripped Poncho. (Result: Poncho) *Examine Poncho. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows French.) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cat.) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Agatha Christmas about the break-in in the victim's courtyard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Courtyard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Weed Whacker, Torn Paper) *Examine Weed Whacker. (Result: Tainted Blood) *Analyze Tainted Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Cajun food; Murder Weapon confirmed: Weed Whacker) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Sketch) *Analyze Sketch. (15:00:00) *Question Peggy Pascal about the sketch of the machine. (Prerequisite: Sketch analyzed) *Investigate Cluttered Desk. (Prerequisite: Sketch analyzed; Clues: Torn Card, Weather Crate) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Memorial Invitation) *Ask Marie Bordeaux about the memorial invitation. (Prerequisite: Memorial Invitation restored) *Examine Weather Crate. (Result: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Prescription) *Analyze Prescription. (09:00:00) *Ask Madeline Deville about the pill prescription. (Prerequisite: Prescription analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Richie Lacroix about announcing the murder on television. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Flower Display. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Food Basket, Complaint Letter) *Examine Food Basket. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Talk to Marie Bordeaux about hiding that the victim was related to her. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Examine Complaint Letter. (Result: Complaint ID on Complaint Letter) *Analyze Complaint Letter. (09:00:00) *Talk to Agatha Christmas about the complaint filed against the victim. (Prerequisite: Complaint Letter analyzed) *Investigate House Debris. (All previous tasks must be done first; Clues: Debris, Cajun Food Box) *Examine Debris. (Result: Paintbrush) *Analyze Paintbrush. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Cajun Food Box. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (09:00:00: Attribute: The killer is female) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Agatha Christmas what's worrying her. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Courtyard. (Prerequisite: Talk to Agatha first; Clues: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Torn Newspaper) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Puppeteer Article) *Analyze Puppeteer Article. (06:00:00) *Question Madeline Deville about the serial killer. (Prerequisite: Puppeteer Article analyzed; New Clue: Child's Picture; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Child's Picture. (Result: Yann Toussaint) *Investigate Weather Workstation. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Weather Map) *Examine Weather Map. (Result: Hurricane Readings) *Analyze Hurricane Readings. (09:00:00) *Show the hurricane map to Peggy Pascal. (Prerequisite: Hurricane Readings analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Destroyed House. (Prerequisite: Talk to Peggy Pascal first; Clues: Broken Machine) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Peggy's Machine) *Give Peggy Pascal her machine back. (Prerequisite: Peggy's Machine restored; Reward: Storm Chaser Equipment) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case has the longest title having a total of thirty characters. *The title of this case is a reference to the American children's book and its film adaptions Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *This is one of the five cases of Pacific Bay in which the victim and the killer were related (in this case, Marie Bordeaux was revealed to be Clifford's brother during the investigation), the others being Dead Girl Rolling, Heartless, Under the Skin, and After the Storm. *This case, along with The Final Journey, Murder on Campus, At the End of the Rope, An Elementary Murder, The Rorschach Reaper, and Ashes to Ashes, is the only case which features only one male suspect. *In the crime scene "Cluttered Desk", a screenshot of Criminal Case is displayed on the laptop screen. Interestingly, it is a collectible object. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Jazz Town